


Small accident

by Flowerypillowcase



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerypillowcase/pseuds/Flowerypillowcase
Summary: Hiiii!! I'm back at it again with another cuddle fic. I couldn't resist,,, they are so cute. I saw a prompt where one person falls off the bed because person a sneezed, but I changed it up a bit
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 92





	Small accident

“It’s been such a long day!” Akko groaned, plumping herself onto the couch that resided in Diana’s dormitory. 

Diana had invited Akko over while Hannah and Barbara are gone doing some extracurricular activities. There was rarely any time they had to do couple things that didn’t include planning to hang out on some weekends. 

"Well, we can unwind for now before I help you with your homework.” Diana sat next to the sulking brunette, resting a hand on her shoulder. 

“Ooh!” Akko sprang, which caused Diana to flinch a bit.

“We could watch this one horror movie Lotte and Sucy were talking about! They said I wasn’t mature enough to watch it and being up past curfew to watch it would blow our cover!” 

“Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something more.... appropriate for our relationship...”

“So, watching a horror movie?” Akko tilted her head slightly. Diana’s words confused her. 

“Well, I was hoping you would’ve gotten what I was trying to hint at, but that’s okay. I was insinuating we should cuddle.”

“Ohhh...” Akko’s face flushed with embarrassment, also from Diana’s sudden boldness. 

“So?” Diana interrupted Akko’s silence. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah! Of course! Sorry, usually you aren’t so comfortable insinuating these types of intimate things, so I was kind of surprised you asked.” Akko said while wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck and nestling her face into the crook of Diana’s neck. 

Diana blushed and was going to answer but Akko seemed to have other plans. She sighed, wrapping her arms around Akko’s waist and laying her shoulder against the backrest.

“Diana,” Akko moved her head a bit so she would be more intelligible.   
“Yes, Akko?”

“You smell good.” She chuckled a bit.

“T-Thank you,” Diana’s face went red. “You have very soft hair.” She was still very new to the whole relationship thing, as they had only been established for at least 4 months now and had limited time to interact with each other on a personal daily level. 

Of course, there were those times when they did have interactions like these, sneaking quick kisses with each other while walking to their classes, even one time they held hands underneath the table at lunch. Diana knew that after a while, she would be ready to meet the same confidence level that Akko had when it came to their relationship. That’s why she planned this and asked Akko to cuddle in the first place, it was her way of secretly practicing and a way of catching Akko off guard. 

But the moment was sweet and sensual. That was until Diana’s leg started to become numb.  
“Akko, my leg fell asleep.” Diana broke the silence.   
To that, Akko whined a bit. “Noooooooo, I was so close to falling asleep...”

“Can we move elsewhere? I think the couch is unfitting for this.” 

“Sure, ah, just let me.” Akko pulled back a bit, which was too quick, and Diana was not expecting it. 

Thump.

Akko looked at the floor, and there was Diana. 

She couldn’t help but laugh. 

Diana did as well. 

“I’m so-so sorry!” Akko was saying between each hysterical outburst of joy. Quickly gasping, she could already feel her ribs start to hurt. 

Diana stood up, unsure of how to interrupt Akko’s laughter. It’s not that she was upset, she found it quite amusing herself.

“I like how I don’t have to be so uptight around you. I’m glad we had the time today to laugh and cuddle with each other.” Diana said, sitting back onto the couch.   
Akko quickly wiped her eyes from the tears. “Aweee, Diana!” She cooed, hugging the blonde and pressing her cheek against Diana’s. “You are so sweet! I think I might cry from your unbearable cuteness!”

Diana pulled away for a second, and Akko’s eyes had widened. Diana bit her lip, hesitating and then pressed a soft kiss onto Akko’s nose.   
…...

….............

.........................

Akko was quite surprised. “Dianaaaa, you just keep getting cuter and cuter every second today!”  
“You too,” Diana replied. “Shall we go back to cuddling now?”


End file.
